Scaling down of munitions manufacture and a need to dispose large quantities of stockpiled explosives initiated for a program conversion of such high energetic material such as TNT into high value civilian products. Such an application is cost-efficient to dispose of unwanted high energetic materials.
The products of the present invention can find diverse synthetic applications in developing novel compounds as nonlinear optical material and substituted derivatives useful as agrochemicals and pharmaceutical compounds.
Discovery of organic Nonlinear Optical Materials has received considerable attention from academic and industrial researchers as they are recognized as the materials of the future. (Introduction to Nonlinear Optical Effects in Molecules & Polymers; P. N. Prasad and D. J. Williams; John Wiley & Sons, Inc., New York, N.Y. 1991). Nonlinear optical materials have potential use in future technology of photonics which would utilize optical frequency conversion, optical signal processing and image processing using ultrashort laser pulses. Organic molecules with electron donor and acceptor groups connected by a p-electron structure offer several advantages in flexibility of molecular structures and conformations and ability to various device structures such as films and fibers.
Indole derivatives are useful as intermediate compounds to prepare agricultural or pharmaceutical substances. However, certain indole derivatives are difficult to prepare via conventional synthetic routes, particularly 4,6-disubstituted indoles. Trinitrotoluene, with its prior structural architecture, provides an easy access to prepare several disubstituted indoles in which at least one is a nitro group.